Spiral & Escape
by Naaaaa88
Summary: Kisah cinta backstreet antara Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin. Akankah semuanya berakhir bahagia? / YAOI. Romance, Sad. / KyuMin FanFict! / RnR?


~Spiral & Escape~

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Etc.

Genre : YAOI, romance, sad

Oneshot Fiction

~enJOY~

Seorang pemuda manis terlihat menghela nafas berat dengan pandangan kosong kearah jam di pergelangan tangannya. Langit sudah menjingga dengan sinar mentari yang menghangat namun menenangkan. Hembusan angin sore juga menyejukan udara sekitar, terlebih lagi rimbunan pohon membuat suasana semakin nyaman dengan semilir udara segar.

Hawa senja memang tak kalah indah dengan suasana pagi hari ketika matahari menyapa manusia dengan lembutnya. Ia mengakui itu, tapi semua berbeda jika kau tengah menunggu seseorang yang tak kunjung datang meskipun waktu telah menunjukkan pukul enam sore. Lewat dua jam dari waktu yang telah di janjikan. Suasana menyenangkan ini seolah terasa hambar dan tak berarti, bahkan warna indah yang terlukis di atas sana tak mampu membuat pemuda manis dengan T-shirt pink lembut di sertai celana bahan berwarna putih yang membalut tubuhnya itu mengalihkan perhatian sejenak dari jam yang terus berputar.

Ia hanya bisa mendesah, menggumam dalam hati jika orang yang di tunggunya mungkin tak datang. Membuat penantiannya selama dua jam berakhir sia-sia.

Mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya serta menguatkan hati jika orang itu memang tak akan datang, pemuda manis itu mengeluarkan ponsel putihnya dari saku celana belakang. Menghela nafas sejenak sebelum jemari lentiknya menari lincah di atas layar datar itu.

"Sungmin- _ah_!"

Pemuda yang sempat sibuk dengan ponselnya menoleh, mencari asal suara yang memanggil namanya dan diyakininya sebagai orang yang sedari tadi pemuda manis bernama Sungmin itu tunggu.

Sudut bibir berbentuk unik itu tertarik, membentuk bulan sabit yang begitu indah dan manis. Meluluhkan hati setiap insan yang melihat liukan sempurna di bibir khas miliknya.

Binar kebahagian terlukis indah di mata beningnya, meskipun sedikit tertutup karena pipinya yang tembam menutup sebagian manik itu, tapi siapa pun yang melihatnya pasti tahu jika pemuda itu tengah berbahagia. Menyambut orang yang sedari tadi ia tunggu telah datang dengan nafas terengah.

"Ma-maaf aku terlambat."

Sungmin berdiri dari duduknya di dekat kotak pos berwarna merah. Pemuda manis itu memposisikan dirinya tepat di depan seorang pria tampan yang masih setia mengatur nafas. Memastikan pasokan oksigen masuk dan mengeluarkan karbon di oksida yang terasa memenuhi rongga dada.

Sungmin tersenyum singkat sebelum mengangkat tangannya dan menyeka beberapa peluh yang membanjiri wajah pria tampan ini. Ia mengusapnya dengan telaten, berharap aliran air hasil metabolisme itu tak menganggu wajah mempesona milik pria di hadapannya ini.

"Kau lelah? Seharusnya tidak perlu berlari begitu." Keluh Sungmin seraya memandang khawatir wajah pucat di depannya. Entah sejak kapan Sungmin menjadi sangat sensitif jika menyangkut pria tampan ini, meskipun hanya kelelahan tapi Sungmin bisa begitu panik melihat wajah yang putih pucat itu menjadi lebih pucat lagi.

Sang pria tampan meraih tangan Sungmin yang masih menyeka keringatnya. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum tipis, mendapati perlakuan sehangat ini membuatnya merasa bersyukur sekaligus bersalah. Karena telah membuat pemuda manis dengan _foxy eyes_ itu menunggunya begitu lama.

"Maaf aku terlambat, tadi _Eomma_ menyuruhku mengantar makanan ke rumah _Ahjumma_ Kim. Jadi aku—"

Sungmin menempatkan jari telunjuknya di atas bibir tebal itu, menghentikan penjelasan si pria tampan dan menggeleng lembut.

"Tak ada yang perlu di maafkan, toh kau sudah datang sekarang." Sungmin mengalihkan sentuhan jemarinya dari bibir tebal itu kearah pipi pucat si pria tampan. Mengelus sejenak di sana sebelum menariknya lembut dan menempatkan sebuah kecupan.

"Cha~ Kyuhyun- _ah_ , kita mulai kencan kita!" Seru Sungmin semangat seraya mengusap lembut surai hitam sang kekasih.

.

.

.

"Sayang?"

Kyuhyun menghentikan aktivitasnya melahap es krim coklat ketika Sungmin memanggilnya lembut. Pria tampan dengan pesona memikat itu memandang lekat sang kekasih yang tengah intens menatap kearahnya.

"Ya?"

Tangan Sungmin terulur dan mengusap sudut bibir Kyuhyun yang ternoda es krim coklatnya. Pemuda manis itu tersenyum singkat sebelum kembali bertanya suatu hal pada sang kekasih.

"Bagaimana kabar Ibumu? Dia baik-baik saja, kan?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulut Sungmin, Kyuhyun mendesah berat. Tangan yang menggenggam es krim coklat miliknya melemas dan Kyuhyun membiarkannya jatuh ke tanah.

"Bisakah kau tak membahas _Eomma_ , Min?" Kyuhyun tersenyum pedih melihat es krim coklat itu. Meskipun pandangannya memandang nanar benda yang tengah meleleh tersebut namun pikiran Kyuhyun tengah terbang ke dimensi lain. Melewati batas-batas waktu yang telah di laluinya selama ini.

 _"Halo, namaku Lee Sungmin."_

 _"Apa kau gila?! Berhenti berhubungan dengan pemuda itu Kyuhyun. Kau pikir Eomma tidak tahu hubungan kalian, hah?!"_

 _"Min, mulai besok kita jangan bertemu di depan Eomma, ya? Kumohon... "_

Sungmin tersenyum miris, ia bukannya tak mengetahui tentang kemana arah pikiran Kyuhyun saat ini. Pertanyaannya tadi pasti sukses membuat Kyuhyun kehilangan mood baiknya dan mendadak murung begini. Tapi sungguh, bukan niat Sungmin untuk melihat Kyuhyun muram. Ia hanya ingin mengetahui jika kabar Ibu dari kekasihnya baik-baik saja, karena Sungmin merasa jika Ibu Kyuhyun adalah Ibunya juga. Dan ini pertama kalinya Sungmin memiliki seorang Ibu dalam dua puluh tahun hidupnya.

"Maaf, sayang. Aku tak bermaksud untuk—"

"Sudahlah, untuk apa kita bahas ini lagi? Lebih baik kita lanjutkan kencan kita. Ayo!"

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi Sungmin harus berdiam diri di tempat yang sama seperti minggu lalu. Kencannya dengan Kyuhyun memang direncanakan setiap minggu. Mereka tidak bisa terus bersama setiap hari, selain karena berbeda tempat pendidikan akibat usia mereka yang terpaut dua tahun, juga karena Sungmin tak mungkin berkunjung ke kediaman Kyuhyun untuk sekedar menyapa pria tampan itu.

Seperti yang kalian semua tahu, hubungannya dan Kyuhyun memang di tentang oleh pihak keluarga Kyuhyun. Karena bagaimanapun, Sungmin adalah anak yatim piatu. Dirinya tak memiliki keluarga untuk bisa menentang apapun keputusannya dalam menjalani hidup. Termasuk pilihannya untuk menjadikan Kyuhyun sebagai pemilik hati yang selama ini Sungmin jaga dengan baik. Dan itu justru berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan sang kekasih.

Seperti kencan mereka sebelumnya, Kyuhyun datang terlambat dengan peluh yang menetes dari tubuhnya. Membasahi pakaian serta wajah pria tampan itu.

"Maaf aku terlambat." Hanya kata itu yang Kyuhyun mampu ucapkan di depan Sungmin yang tetap memasang wajah bahagianya meskipun pemuda manis itu sudah menunggu Kyuhyun lebih dari tiga jam.

Tapi semua tak masalah jika memang Kyuhyun akan datang dan membuat rona bahagia di wajah Sungmin. Pemuda manis itu bahkan tak segan mengecup lembut bibir Kyuhyun dan sedikit memberi nafas buatan di sana karena nafas Kyuhyun terengah-engah.

"Sudah siap berkencan, Tuan Cho?" Sungmin terkikik geli melihat reaksi kaget Kyuhyun akan kelakuan nekatnya. Ia bersumpah wajah Kyuhyun saat ini sangat menggemaskan.

"Dasar kelinci nakal."

Kyuhyun menyentil gemas kening Sungmin sebelum membawa pemuda manis itu ke dalam pagutan mesra mereka.

.

.

.

Malam semakin larut namun kedua insan itu masih belum berniat untuk pulang ke rumah dan mengakhiri kencan mereka hari ini. Baik Sungmin maupun Kyuhyun, mereka sangat mendambakan saat-saat berharga ini hingga rasanya enggan berpisah sedetik pun.

Kyuhyun mengeratkan tautan tangannya dengan Sungmin, memberikan kesan hangat di malam yang dingin karena semilir angin mengusik indera peraba mereka.

"Kau kedinginan?" tanya Kyuhyun saat ia melihat Sungmin bergerak gelisah dengan tangan yang mengusap area pipinya dan sesekali menghembuskan nafas di sana. Berharap bisa mengurangi sergapan hawa dingin yang terasa menusuk kulit.

"Hm, sedikit." Kilah Sungmin dengan senyum manis khasnya, menampilkan deretan gigi putih nan unik itu pada Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum saat Kyuhyun membungkus kedua tangan Sungmin dengan tangan besar miliknya. Memberikan kehangatan serta tiupan-tiupan lembut berharap bisa mengurangi sedikit rasa dingin dari tubuh Sungmin.

Dan, nyatanya itu memang berhasil. Sungmin merasakan dirinya menghangat, perlakuan Kyuhyun ini sukses membuat rasa panas di sekitar pipi serta dadanya hingga mengalir ke sekujur tubuh. Sungmin bersumpah ini lebih nyaman dibandingkan penghangat ruangan yang ada di flat kecilnya.

"Sudah lebih baik?" Kyuhyun bertanya lembut seraya tersenyum manis melihat reaksi Sungmin yang begitu menggemaskan di matanya.

Pipi yang memerah dengan senyum malu-malu itu membuat Kyuhyun yakin dirinya memang telah terjebak sepenuhnya pada pesona Lee Sungmin. Dan hal itu menyadarkan Kyuhyun jika pria itu tak akan melepaskan Sungmin sampai kapan pun. Karena ia tak bisa membayangkan jika harus kehilangan Sungmin dan hidup dalam kehampaan tanpa kehadiran Sungmin di sisinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Min. Sangat, sangat mencintaimu."

Kyuhyun berbisik lembut di telinga Sungmin sebelum merengkuh tubuh berisi itu ke dalam dekapan hangatnya.

Sungmin sendiri hanya bisa terdiam, pelukan hangat ini membungkus tubuhnya dengan begitu intim, membuat pemuda manis itu tanpa sadar membalas pelukan Kyuhyun dan semakin mengeratkan tautan mereka. Mendekatkan tubuh Kyuhyun sedekat mungkin dengannya dan menenggelamkan wajah di dada bidang itu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kyuhyun- _ah_." Bisik Sungmin lirih sebelum mengangkat wajahnya menatap lekat wajah Kyuhyun. Mengagumi setiap pahatan sempurna Tuhan di wajah sang kekasih dengan hati yang tak henti-hentinya bersyukur kepada sang Maha Pencipta.

Dirinya begitu beruntung memiliki Kyuhyun, seorang pria yang bisa menerima semua kekurangan Sungmin dan memantapkan hati untuk memilih Sungmin sebagai kekasihnya. Padahal Sungmin tahu, jika pria tampan ini masih memiliki banyak kesempatan untuk mendapatkan pasangan yang lebih baik ketimbang dirinya, apalagi jika itu adalah seorang wanita. Tapi, beribu kali Sungmin mencoba menjelaskan penolakan Sungmin akan Kyuhyun di awal hubungan mereka, pria ini tidak jua menyerah. Justru semakin Sungmin menolaknya Kyuhyun akan semakin gencar mendekati Sungmin hingga akhirnya pemuda manis itu menyerah dengan kegigihan Kyuhyun atas dirinya.

Sungmin luluh, hatinya yang dingin mencair dengan semua kehangatan serta kelembutan yang Kyuhyun berikan untuknya. Melalui perhatian-perhatian kecil seperti menanyakan kabarnya, mengajak makan siang bersama, hingga bersikeras untuk mengantar Sungmin pulang sehabis kegiatan rutinnya setiap hari.

Kyuhyun seperti penguntit menurut Sungmin. Pria itu selalu ada dimana pun Sungmin berada, menawarkan setiap bantuan meskipun Sungmin bisa melakukannya sendiri.

Hal-hal seperti itulah yang membuat Sungmin sadar jika kehadiran Kyuhyun sangat berarti di hidupnya, apalagi ketika Sungmin mengingat Kyuhyun yang berlari dengan wajah panik kearahnya saat ia ambruk karena kelelahan. Pria itu dengan sigap membopong Sungmin menuju klinik terdekat dan memaksa Sungmin agar Kyuhyun merawat Sungmin hingga sembuh di flat sederhananya. Dan dari sanalah, semua kisah mereka berawal. Dimana Sungmin tak bisa lagi menahan perasaannya sendiri jika pemuda manis itu juga menginginkan Kyuhyun sebagai kekasihnya, menyerahkan seluruh waktu dan hatinya hanya untuk melihat Kyuhyun dan berada di sisinya.

Seperti saat ini, ketika sebuah tembok besar menghalangi jalan keduanya meraih masa depan bersama. Kyuhyun yang tengah sibuk dengan ujian akhir sekolahnya serta semua penolakan keluarga Kyuhyun dengan hubungan mereka berdua. Sungmin berani bersaksi jika itu semua tidaklah mudah untuk di lewati.

Kebersamaan mereka semakin berkurang setiap harinya, bahkan sekarang mereka hanya bisa bertemu seminggu sekali dan itu pun hanya beberapa jam saja. Karena Kyuhyun, pria itu masih harus menyiapkan diri untuk menghadapi ujian tingkat akhir yang sudah di depan mata. Apalagi dengan ketidak setujuan keluarga Kyuhyun –terlebih sang Eomma- dengan hubungan mereka, kedua anak manusia itu hanya bisa menjalani setiap kencan mereka secara rahasia.

Kyuhyun akan selalu beralasan mengerjakan kerja kelompok jika tiba saatnya berkencan dengan Sungmin. Mengelabui sang Ibu yang mulai memandang curiga saat Kyuhyun berlari-lari untuk segera sampai di tujuan –taman dimana Sungmin biasa menunggu-. Kyuhyun bukannya tidak sadar dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan sinis ibunya ketika Kyuhyun beralasan belajar kelompok. Wanita paruh baya yang telah melahirkan ia serta kakak perempuannya itu akan memberondong Kyuhyun dengan berbagai pertanyaan penuh intimidasi, memastikan jika anaknya tidak sedang berbohong dan berniat kembali menemui Sungmin.

Helaan nafas berat menguar dari rongga pernapasan Kyuhyun, jujur ia merasa sangat bersalah ketika harus berbohong terus pada ibunya jika ia sudah tak berhubungan lagi dengan Sungmin. Tapi mengingat jika Sungmin adalah dunianya saat ini, Kyuhyun tak bisa melakukan apapun. Ia hanya takut, jika hidupnya akan benar-benar berakhir saat Sungmin tak ada lagi di sisinya dan meninggalkannya seorang diri.

Karena sejak awal Kyuhyun tahu. Saat ia melihat senyum manis serta wajah malaikat Sungmin, pria itu sadar jika tujuannya hidup adalah untuk berada di samping pemuda ini.

Karena ... Sungmin adalah masa depannya.

Sungmin adalah nafasnya.

Sungmin adalah aliran darahnya.

Dan, Sungmin adalah dunianya.

Sungmin melepaskan pelukan hangat mereka ketika merasakan sesuatu yang basah mengalir dari ujung rambut hingga ke pelipisnya. Kerutan dalam terlukis sempurna di dahi Sungmin saat dirinya yakin jika ia tidaklah berkeringat, ataupun Kyuhyun yang tengah berkeringat. Karena di cuaca yang dingin seperti ini, mana ada manusia yang mengeluarkan air hasil metabolisme tubuh?

"Kyu?"

Kyuhyun terlonjak saat Sungmin memanggil namanya lembut. Pria itu terkesiap dan segera menghapus air yang tiba-tiba menetes dari sudut matanya. Bagaimana bisa ia membayangkan Sungmin pergi saat jelas-jelas pemuda manis itu berada dalam dekapannya?

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis?" Sungmin tak bisa menyembunyikan raut khawatirnya saat melihat air mata membasahi wajah Kyuhyun. Bahkan obsidian tajam yang selalu menatapnya penuh kasih itu terlihat memerah dan sedikit bengkak, meskipun Sungmin yakin Kyuhyun tidak terisak sejak tadi yang menandakan jika pria itu tengah menangis.

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan, menghapus sisa-sisa air matanya dan mulai menatap Sungmin lembut. Seolah menerangkan jika dirinya baik-baik saja.

"Tak apa. Aku hanya lupa berkedip tadi, jadi mataku perih."

Kyuhyun terkikik kecil dengan alasan bodohnya. Ia memandang wajah Sungmin yang tengah berkerut tak mengerti.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang, ini sudah larut dan kau bisa sakit nanti."

Sungmin hanya bisa mengangguk ketika Kyuhyun mengalihkan topik pembicaraan mereka. Pemuda itu paham jika Kyuhyun butuh privasinya sendiri dan tidak menginginkan siapapun tahu, termasuk Sungmin.

"Baiklah kita pulang. Lagipula, aku yakin Ibumu sedang menunggu di rumah."

Kyuhyun tersenyum singkat sebelum meraih tangan Sungmin dan membawanya berlalu dari tempat mereka berdiri sejak tadi. Mengabaikan tatapan tajam seseorang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan tingkah mereka.

.

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam ketika Kyuhyun sampai di flat Sungmin. Tautan tangan mereka belum terlepas, atau lebih tepatnya sang pria tampan masih belum rela melepaskan tautan mereka.

"Kyu, kau harus pulang." Sungmin menyela keheningan yang ada. Pemuda manis itu berusaha melepas tautan tangan Kyuhyun namun pria itu masih belum mau melepaskannya. Justru genggaman Kyuhyun terasa makin posesif, membuat dahi Sungmin berkerut dalam.

"Ada apa, sayang?"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas kasar sebelum menatap lekat wajah Sungmin, menyelami manik mata yang selalu membuatnya jatuh ke dalam perasaan bernama cinta.

"Aku tak ingin berpisah darimu. Bisakah aku menginap malam ini?"

Kerutan di dahi Sungmin semakin dalam. Penuturan Kyuhyun sukses membuat Sungmin menyiratkan sorot keingintahuan yang besar dari manik matanya.

Pemuda manis itu tak habis pikir, apa yang membuat Kyuhyun bisa bersikap seaneh ini. Menginap di flatnya? Bukankah itu sama saja menimbulkan kecurigaan di keluarga Kyuhyun jika pria itu tidak pulang kerumah? Lalu bagaimana dengan nasib hubungan mereka nanti, jika orang tua Kyuhyun tahu mereka berdua masih tetap berhubungan.

"Tidak." Sungmin menggeleng yakin untuk permintaan Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu tak mau mengambil resiko jika hubungan mereka akan berakhir nantinya. Demi apapun Sungmin tak ingin hal itu terjadi.

"Tapi Min—"

"Jika kubilang tidak, ya tidak. Bagaimana jika _Eomma_ mu tahu jika kau bermalam di rumahku? Semua akan berantakan Kyuhyun- _ah_." Sungmin mencoba memberikan pengertian akan penolakannya pada Kyuhyun. Berharap pria tampan itu akan mengerti dan membatalkan niatnya.

Sungmin menghempaskan tangan Kyuhyun kasar, mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari kukungan jemari Kyuhyun dan beralih menatap pria itu dingin.

"Kumohon, pulanglah. _Eomma_ mu menunggu Kyu." Di akhir kalimatnya Sungmin melembutkan tatapan dan mengelus pipi Kyuhyun pelan. Mencurahkan seluruh perhatiannya untuk sang tercinta.

Kyuhyun meraih tangan Sungmin yang berada di wajahnya. Menggenggam begitu lembut dan mengecup penuh kasih jemari lentik Sungmin. "Tidak. Aku ingin di sini. Bersamamu."

Tatapan penuh keyakinan dan permohonan itu membuat hati Sungmin terenyuh. Kyuhyun tak pernah bermain-main dengan kata-katanya. Pria itu juga sangat keras kepala dan terkesan egois, meski Sungmin tahu dengan sangat jelas jika Kyuhyun melakukan itu untuk melindunginya dan menjaganya.

Tapi untuk kali ini, Sungmin juga ingin menjadi orang yang keras kepala. Ia tak ingin Kyuhyun mendapatkan masalah yang lebih besar dengan keluarganya jika Kyuhyun bersikeras untuk tetap menginap di flat Sungmin dan menemani pemuda manis itu semalaman. Akan seperti apa reaksi orang tua Kyuhyun ketika mengetahui anak kesayangan mereka menghabiskan begitu banyak waktu bersama Sungmin? Padahal jelas-jelas mereka tak menginginkan anaknya melanggar norma-norma agama maupun sosial yang telah di ajarkan pada Kyuhyun semenjak kecil.

"Kyuhyun- _ah_ , kumohon... jika kau memang mencintaiku, maka pulanglah. _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ mu bahkan kakak perempuanmu pasti akan sangat khawatir jika kau tak pulang malam ini." Sekali lagi, Sungmin mencoba memohon pada Kyuhyun agar lelaki itu bisa luluh dan merubah keinginannya kemudian lekas pulang. Meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian saat ini lebih baik ketimbang kenyataan jika Kyuhyun akan semakin diancam yang tidak-tidak oleh keluarganya nanti.

Namun bukan Kyuhyun namanya jika ia menyerah dengan apa yang ia inginkan. Pria berkulit pucat itu menggeleng tegas setelah mendengar Sungmin yang terus menerus menolak permintaannya. Menurut Kyuhyun, alasan Sungmin tidak cukup kuat untuk membuat pria itu merubah keputusan untuk bermalam di flat Sungmin. Urusan kedua orang tuanya, Kyuhyun yakin ia bisa mengatasi itu esok hari. Dengan berbagai alasan yang Kyuhyun buat, pria itu bisa menyelesaikan semuanya dengan mudah dan tak akan terjadi apapun seperti yang Sungmin takutkan.

Kyuhyun menatap tajam mata Sungmin, menyelami manik yang selalu membuatnya terhanyut dalam gelombang besar dan membuatnya berani mengambil segala rintangan yang ada. Mengingat Sungmin sama saja seperti memberi kekuatan berlebih pada Kyuhyun, pria itu tidak takut pada apapun jika Sungmin berada di sampingnya. Namun itu juga berarti ketakutan Kyuhyun saat ini hanya satu, kehilangan Sungmin atau menghilang dari sisinya.

Membawa tubuh Sungmin ke dalam dekapan hangatnya, Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas berat di ceruk leher Sungmin. Ia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan merasakan betapa manisnya aroma madu yang menguar dari tubuh sang kekasih. Begitu menyenangkan dan hangat, membuatnya serasa pulang ke rumah dan lekas bermanja-manja di sana. "Sungmin... " Kyuhyun mengecup lembut kulit putih sang kekasih dan mengeluarkan nafas berat sarat akan permohonan di sana.

"... jangan menolakku malam ini. Aku sungguh ingin menjadikanmu milikku seutuhnya, agar tak ada lagi yang bisa menghalangi kita di masa depan."

"Kyu... hyun?"

"Kumohon... tolong terima aku dan biarkan aku bermalam, Sungmin- _ah_."

.

.

.

Sejak tadi Kyuhyun tak bisa berhenti memamerkan senyum indahnya. Binar kebahagian juga menguar sempurna dari manik mata dan juga rona wajah itu. Kyuhyun bahkan tak mampu lagi mengucapkan kata-kata saat melihat tubuh Sungmin terbaring pasrah di bawah kukungannya.

Ya, mereka baru saja merasakan apa yang selama ini orang sebut sebagai surga dunia. Beberapa saat lalu Kyuhyun berhasil menjadikan Sungmin sebagai miliknya sesuai dengan yang pria itu inginkan.

Dan saat ini, mereka tengah menikmati waktu berjalan sangat lambat dengan saling menggeggam tangan satu sama lain. Kyuhyun bahkan tak bisa melepaskan tautan tangan mereka sejak awal pergumulan. Mengecup, mengulum, bahkan mengigit gemas jemari Sungmin saat mereka tengah memadu kasih di atas selimut tebal di flat Sungmin.

Sungmin sendiri tak bisa melepaskan tatapannya dari jari-jemari mereka saat Kyuhyun terus mengeratkannya posesif. Bersikap seolah-olah tak mengijinkan Sungmin untuk pergi sejengkal pun darinya.

"Mengapa kau selalu menggenggam tanganku?" pertanyaan itu tak bisa lagi Sungmin sembunyikan dari Kyuhyun. Sejak tadi hanya ada satu yang ada dalam benaknya, mengapa Kyuhyun sangat suka menautkan jemari mereka bahkan dalam sesi bercinta tadi. Seharusnya Kyuhyun tahu jika ia tak akan kemana-mana hingga tidak perlu bersikap seaneh ini –menurut Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum hangat kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Sungmin. Melepaskan tautan tubuh bagian selatan mereka hingga membuat Sungmin sedikit mendesah kecewa.

"Kau tahu? Saat aku menggenggam tanganmu aku merasa sedang meraih masa depanku bersamamu. Tak ada yang bisa menguatkanku selain menyadari kau berada di sisiku, menyentuhku dan menghangatkanku dengan kelembutan kulitmu." Kyuhyun mengarahkan tautan tangan mereka ke wajahnya. Mengecup sayang punggung tangan Sungmin dan beralih menatap teduh wajah manis kekasihnya.

Sungmin yang mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun memandang pria itu penuh haru. Ia tak menyangka Kyuhyunnya bisa seromantis ini dan membuat hati Sungmin serasa terbang ke langit dengan sayap yang diberikan Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu kini meringkuk dan membenamkan wajahnya tepat di dada Kyuhyun, mendengarkan degup jantung kekasihnya yang selalu membuat Sungmin merasa nyaman.

"Kau tak menyesal, kan? Sungmin-ah?" Kyuhyun merengkuh kepala Sungmin untuk semakin larut dalam dekapannya, ia mengelus lembut surai hitam sang kekasih. "Maaf karena aku telah mengecewakanmu dan menodaimu sebelum kita resmi di mata Tuhan." pelas Kyuhyun saat ia merasa sikap Sungmin seperti ini karena pemuda manis itu kecewa dengan kegiatan mereka tadi.

Kyuhyun sepenuhnya tahu ia yang memaksa Sungmin untuk melakukan hal ini, dan melihat penolakan Sungmin atas permintaannya membuat Kyuhyun merasa bersalah. Apakah ia sudah kelewatan pada Sungmin? Pemuda manis ini sudah menolak Kyuhyun tapi ia masih saja keras kepala dan meminta hal itu pada Sungmin. Hingga pada akhirnya Sungmin menyerah dan membiarkan Kyuhyun melakukan apa yang menjadi keinginannya.

"Kau berhak marah, sayang. Aku memang salah... " Kyuhyun tak bisa berhenti mengucapkan kata-kata penyesalannya meskipun terlambat. Tapi jauh di dalam hatinya, Kyuhyun merasa lega karena berhasil mengikat Sungmin secara tak kasat mata. Karena itu berarti Sungmin adalah miliknya, dan ia memperkecil resiko kehilangan Sungminnya.

Merasakan belaian Kyuhyun di rambutnya membuat Sungmin begitu nyaman, terlebih posisi mereka yang sangat intim tanpa sehelai benang pun berhasil menimbulkan rona merah di wajah manis Sungmin. Pemuda itu bahkan mengabaikan rasa dingin yang menyerang permukaan kulitnya yang terbuka.

"Tidak... tidak, Kyuhyun-ah. Aku tidak marah ataupun menyesal." Sungmin menggeleng pelan dalam dekapan Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu merasa perkataan Kyuhyun tidaklah beralasan. Jika memang Sungmin tak menginginkan hal ini juga, pemuda itu pasti akan menyuruh Kyuhyun segera pulang dan tak berakhir dengan desahan Sungmin atas kelakuan Kyuhyun di tubuhnya.

Sungmin melepaskan tautan jemari mereka dan meletakan tangannya di atas dada kiri Kyuhyun. Merasakan hentakan demi hentakan yang mengalun keras di sana ketika Kyuhyun berada di dekatnya. "Bagaimana bisa aku menyesal jika aku merasakan sendiri jantung ini hanya bergegup untukku?"

Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya menghadap Kyuhyun yang tengah tersenyum dan menatap teduh padanya. Tanpa sadar pemuda itu tersenyum singkat. "Mata yang hanya bisa melihatku, nafas yang hanya bisa menghangatkanku, serta bibir yang hanya bisa menyebut namaku. Bagaimana bisa aku menyesal setelah melakukan semua ini denganmu? Bahkan aku yakin saat ini kebahagiaan tengah memenuhi rongga dada kita. Aku benar, kan?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum haru saat Sungmin memandang penuh kepercayaan padanya, pria itu diam-diam bersyukur dalam hati, mendapatkan Sungmin memang anugerah terindah yang pernah seorang Cho Kyuhyun dapatkan.

"Ya, kau benar. Kau selalu benar. Dan aku yakin kau pasti tahu jika aku tak mampu hidup tanpamu. Tanpa kehadiranmu, tanpa kasih sayangmu, serta tanpa cintamu." Kyuhyun lagi-lagi tersenyum dan mendaratkan kecupan singkat di pucuk kepala Sungmin.

"Aku mencintamu Min-ah."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kyu."

.

.

.

"SEBENARNYA APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!"

Gertakan marah mengalun keras dalam kediaman keluarga Cho. Seorang wanita paruh baya dengan piyama merah maroonnya memandang tajam ke arah tiga lelaki berbadan tegap lengkap dengan seragam kebangaannya. Saat ini para pria itu tak bisa melakukan apapun selain menunduk, menerima setiap lontaran emosi sang atasan.

"Aku membayar kalian untuk membawa anakku pulang dan menyingkirkan pemuda bodoh itu! Tapi apa yang kalian lakukan, hah?!" wanita paruh baya itu benar-benar tak bisa menahan emosinya yang di ubun-ubun. Ia belum puas mencaci maki pria-pria berbadan kekar berotak udang di depannya.

"Jika kalian kehilangan jejak Kyuhyun, seharusnya kalian tahu mencarinya kemana! Dasar tak berguna!"

"Maafkan kami Nyonya. Tapi sesuai perintahmu, kami telah mengirim beberapa orang ke flat Lee Sungmin. Namun ketika sampai di sana, kami mendapati Tuan muda... "

Wanita yang di panggil Nyonya itu mengernyitkan dahinya dalam saat perkataan salah satu anak buahnya menggantung. Mata hitam itu menelisik takut kearahnya dan itu membuat sang wanita mendelik marah.

"Apa?! Katakan dengan jelas! Jangan menggantungkan penjelasanmu begitu!"

Salah satu pria yang berucap tadi membungkuk hormat sebelum kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya pada sang Nyonya.

Dan setelah kata-kata itu meluncur dari mulut pria tersebut, wanita paruh baya yang menjadi Nyonya besar keluarga Cho itu berteriak marah dengan mata berkilat-kilat emosi.

"LENYAPKAN LEE SUNGMIN SEKARANG JUGA DAN BAWA KYUHYUNKU PULANG! ARGH!"

.

.

.

Kedua tubuh yang sama-sama polos itu masih setia dalam dunia mimpi saat ketukan kasar dari pintu depan membuat yang lebih pendek merasa terganggu. Pemuda manis itu mengerjap pelan saat cahaya lampu menerobos rentinanya. Ia mendesah berat merasakan dekapan hangat Kyuhyun yang membungkus tubuhnya.

"Siapa yang bertamu malam-malam begini." Sungmin menggerutu ketika maniknya mendapati jarum jam pendek menunjuk angka dua dan yang panjang di angka enam. Ini masih dini hari dan ia juga Kyuhyun baru tidur sekitar satu jam yang lalu.

Mengabaikan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya, Sungmin bangkit dan mengambil celana pendek Kyuhyun yang kebetulan berada di sampingnya. Pemuda itu meringis perih saat bagian selatannya terasa sobek karena aktivitasnya dengan Kyuhyun tadi.

"Ck, orang gila mana yang bertamu semalam ini."

Sungmin berdecak kesal mendengar gedoran pintu flatnya semakin brutal. Dengan tertatih-tatih pemuda manis itu berjalan menghampiri pintu depan platnya.

"Siapa?"

"Anda Lee Sungmin?"

Pemuda manis yang hanya mengenakan celana pendek selutut itu mengernyit bingung saat di lihatnya beberapa pria berbadan besar tengah menggenggam tongkat baseball dan menatap dingin ke arahnya.

"Ya, saya Lee Sungmin. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Sungmin masih berusaha sesopan mungkin pada tamu yang tak di undang malam-malam begini ke rumahnya. Pemuda itu mengabaikan rasa gelisah yang tiba-tiba menghantui. Pasti ada alasan kenapa pria-pria ini mengunjungi flat Sungmin.

"Sayang, siapa yang datang?"

Semua orang yang berada di muka pintu sontak menoleh saat mendengar suara berat khas bangun tidur yang berasal dari Kyuhyun. Pria itu tampak berantakan hanya dengan seprai putih yang melilit tubuh bagian bawahnya.

"Sungmin-ah, siapa mereka?" Kyuhyun tak bisa menyembunyikan raut tak suka dan was-was saat mendapati beberapa pria kekar nan garang berada di dekat Sungmin. Pria itu refleks mendekati Sungmin dan memeluk si pemuda manis posesif. Astaga, kenapa perasaannya jadi tak enak begini? Apa akan terjadi sesuatu?

"Siapa kalian?!" Bentak Kyuhyun marah sambil terus memeluk tubuh Sungmin ke dalam dekapannya. Tak membiarkan tubuh Sungmin menyentuh atau di sentuh pria-pria asing yang tak di kenalnya ini.

Sungmin sendiri hanya bisa meringsut ke dalam dekapan Kyuhyun. Sedikit lega saat mendapati ada Kyuhyun yang melindunginya, karena jujur saja... ia sempat khawatir dengan kedatangan pria-pria asing ini ke apartemennya. Sungmin tidak pernah terlibat dengan hal-hal semacam ini.

Para pria berbadan kekar itu saling melirik satu sama lain sebelum dua orang maju ke depan dan mencengkram tangan Kyuhyun yang masih memeluk Sungmin. Mereka mencoba melepaskan tautan kedua pemuda yang terlibat dalam kisah cinta terlarang.

"Ya! Mau apa kalian?!"

"Lepaskan Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun berontak sekuat tenaga, ia mencoba melepaskan cengkraman kasar dua orang lelaki besar ini dan kembali meraih Sungmin dalam pelukannya. Tetapi semua nihil ketika tubuh Sungmin juga ikut di cekal paksa oleh tiga orang pria lain. Mereka kalah jumlah terlebih dengan tubuh yang sama-sama lelah sehabis aktivitas mereka tadi.

Tubuh Kyuhyun di bawa ke salah satu sudut sambil terus di tahan pergerakannya oleh kedua orang itu. Sedangkan saat ini Sungmin berada di tengah ruangan dengan di kelilingi lima orang pria berbadan kekar. Tatapan mereka seakan menusuk Sungmin dan membunuh pemuda itu dalam diam.

Bugh

"Akh!"

"YA! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!"

Kyuhyun berteriak kalap saat tangan salah satu pria itu melayang tepat mengenai perut Sungmin. Tubuhnya meronta-ronta minta di bebaskan, tapi cengkraman orang ini justru semakin mengerat.

Bugh

"SUNGMIN!" Lagi, Kyuhyun berteriak keras saat melihat tubuh Sungmin limbung karena pukulan yang mengenai rahangnya. Darah segar mengalir dari sudut bibir Sungmin dan itu cukup membuat Kyuhyun berapi-api dengan asap tipis menguar dari tubuhnya. Melihat para pria tampan itu bisa lepas kapan saja, salah satu lelaki yang tadi berada di sekitar Sungmin kini beralih memegangi tubuh Kyuhyun. Ia memenjarakan leher Kyuhyun dan menahan rontaan-rontaan kasar dari anak sang majikan.

"Diamlah Tuan muda, kami tak ingin menyakiti anda."

Desisan dari pria yang memeluk erat tubuhnya dari belakang membuat mata Kyuhyun terbelalak horor. Ia baru saja mendengar pria itu memanggilnya Tuan muda, yang berarti hanya ada satu kesimpulan tentang siapa dalang di balik semua ini.

" _Eomma_." Geram Kyuhyun tertahan dengan mata yang berkilat marah. Nafasnya memburu cepat seiring dengan tubuh Sungmin yang makin terkulai lemas karena hantaman demi hantaman terus di terimanya. Orang-orang itu tak memedulikan darah yang mulai mengalir dari bibir serta hidung Sungmin yang mungkin patah.

"BERHENTI! KUBILANG BERHENTI LELAKI BRENGSEK! JAUHKAN TANGAN KALIAN DARI TUBUH SUNGMINKU!" Kyuhyun hanya bisa berteriak kalap saat melihat tubuh Sungmin yang terus terhentak-hentak tak berdaya karena bogem mentah serta tendangan keras dari lelaki-lelaki kekar yang memandangnya tanpa ampun. Kyuhyun terus mencoba berontak, tapi semua tangan yang mencekal tubuhnya membuat pria itu tak bisa melakukan apapun. Ia hanya bisa berteriak histeris tiap kali Sungmin menatap penuh harap padanya, pria itu merasakan seluruh tubuhnya melemas saat melihat Sungmin terbatuk-batuk dengan darah segar yang terciprat keluar dari mulutnya.

Kyuhyun merasa ia adalah manusia tak berguna. Ia tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkan kekasih hatinya yang tengah mengerang kesakitan di depan sana. Pria itu hanya mampu menatap nyalang semua orang yang membuat tubuh kekasihnya terluka. Dan Kyuhyun tahu itu tak berarti apapun.

Karena seberapa keras Kyuhyun berteriak marah, mencoba memberontak dan memandang sosok-sosok itu tajam serta membunuh, mereka tidak sama sekali berniat berhenti melakukan penyiksaan atas tubuh Sungmin. Pemuda yang telah sah menjadi miliknya beberapa jam lalu.

"Hiks..., Sungmin-ah... kumohon, berhenti." Pria itu terisak, seiring dengan bobot tubuhnya yang jatuh terkulai saat melihat kondisi Sungmin yang tengah meringkuk sakit dengan darah yang semakin banyak keluar dari mulutnya. Beberapa luka memar dan lecet akibat alas sepatu itu bahkan telah tersamarkan dengan noda merah pekat yang memenuhi wajahnya.

Kyuhyun terpekur saat melihat sorot mata Sungmin yang memandang penuh harap padanya. Meminta untuk menghentikan semua rasa sakit itu dan mendekapnya erat ke dalam pelukan mereka. Membawanya ke dalan kehangatan yang tidak akan pernah Sungmin lupakan seumur hidupnya. Pelukan Kyuhyun yang menjadi rumah di setiap Sungmin merasa gelisah dan tak mampu lagi bertahan.

"K-kyuhyunh... " sebelah tangan Sungmin menggantung di udara. Seakan memanggil Kyuhyun untuk meraih dan menggenggamnya. Seperti yang mereka lakukan saat proses penyatuan tadi.

Pria itu tak bisa lagi menahan semua gerungannya saat melihat tubuh lemah Sungmin masih berusaha menggapainya. Ia juga mengulurkan tangan, berharap bisa merengkuh atau sekedar menyentuh kulit lembut sang kekasih. "Sungmin," satu isakan lolos lagi dari bibir tebal Kyuhyun. Air mata yang mengalir di pipi pucatnya membuat pria itu sangat menyedihkan. Bahkan Kyuhyun lebih rela jika dirinya yang berada di sana ketimbang Sungmin, pemuda manis yang telah berhasil meluluh lantahkan dunianya.

"A-ak-aku... "

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Melihat Sungmin yang berusaha berbicara saat nafasnya terlihat pendek-pendek. Orang-orang yang tadi memuli Sungmin secara membabi buta berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafas. Memandang sosok mungil yang berlumuran darah itu dengan tatapan puas.

"Selesaikan sekarang."

Seruan rendah itu seolah menyentak Kyuhyun menuju alam sadarnya. Pria itu terbelalak lebar saat salah satu dari kelima pria yang memukuli Sungmin mengambil tongkat baseball dan mengarahkannya pada kepala Sungmin yang terkulai.

"Tidak. Tidak. Jangan!" jerit Kyuhyun dengan tubuh yang berdiri cepat, namun lagi-lagi tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak banyak saat kini ada empat orang yang memegangi dirinya. "Lepas! LEPASKAN AKU BRENGSEK!"

Bugh

"AAAKH—"

"TIDAAAK! LEE SUNGMIIIN!"

.

.

.

Ini sudah hari kelima. Namun tidak ada yang berubah dari keadaan kamar bernuansa biru dengan segala pernak-pernik khas remaja tanggung. Poster bintang Rock serta rak-rak kayu yang menjulang dengan berbagai jenis buku berjejer disana, beberapa peralatan game serta kaset-kaset yang tak terhitung lagi jumlahnya.

Semua komposisi di ruangan ini tetap sama dan tak berpindah sedikit pun. Hanya saja ada satu hal yang menganggu penglihatan bagi siapa saja yang mengunjungi kamar ini, gelap. Tak ada secercah cahaya pun yang bisa terjangkau oleh mata. Semuanya kelam dengan hawa dingin yang menusuk. Aroma pengap bahkan menyambutmu karena jendela-jendela besar itu masih tertutup dan bertahan pada posisinya.

Jika ini adalah pagi hingga sore hari, mungkin semua akan terlihat lebih baik. Celah-celah ventilasi membiarkan cahaya matahari menelusup masuk meskipun tak terlalu menyilaukan mata. Membuat kamar ini masih terlihat hidup meskipun seseorang di dalamnya mungkin telah mati.

Ya, mati. Hanya ada kata itu yang pantas menggambarkan suasana saat malam datang dan merenggut semua bias cahaya yang merangsek masuk mengganggunya. Ia lebih menyukai ini. Saat kegelapan menghampiri dan merengkuhnya ke dalam keheningan tak berujung.

Semua ini terasa lebih baik daripada manik matanya harus menangkap kilau-kilau indah yang di pancarkan dari sang mentari. Membuatnya sadar jika ia masih hidup, masih bernafas dan masih bertahan dalam dunia yang telah membuatnya hancur tak bersisa.

Berkali-kali ia mencoba memejamkan mata, berharap semua yang di depannya hanya omong kosong dan ketika matanya terbuka, semua telah kembali seperti semula. Dimana seseorang tengah menunggunya dengan senyuman lembut disertai tatapan teduh nan menggetarkan hati.

Meskipun ia tahu dirinya telah membuat sosok itu terluka, meskipun ia tahu dirinya yang membuat semua penderitaan menghantam sosok itu bertubi-tubi, tapi semua itu lebih baik ketika sosok itu berada di sisinya dan menggenggam erat tangannya. Membawa mereka ke dalam kebahagian sempurna dimana semua kesakitan menghilang hanya karena sebuah perasaan hangat di dada.

Tapi lagi-lagi ia hanya bisa menelan kekecewaan ketika menyadari semua harapan tinggalah harapan tak berguna. Ia telah hancur, dunianya runtuh dan nafasnya hanya penghalang terberat untuk ia bisa bebas. Melepaskan semua keresahan, kegundahan serta kehilangan yang amat teramat menyakitkan untuknya.

Jika Tuhan mengijinkannya memilih, ia akan sukarela memutar nasib dengan seorang pemuda manis yang telah membuatnya seperti ini. Biarlah ia menjadi seorang yatim piatu, biarlah ia hidup sedernaha dengan semua hasil keringatnya, biarlah orang mencemoohnya dengan kata-kata tajam menembus kulit hingga menancap tepat di hatinya. Ia tak peduli semua itu, jika saja ia bisa membuat sosok Sungmin terus hidup dan tersenyum bahagia dengan dunianya. Dunia seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang bergelimang harta, kasih sayang serta pujian-pujian dari setiap orang yang menemuinya.

Ia bahkan rela jika separuh atau mungkin semua sisa umurnya di berikan untuk sosok manis yang selalu menghantui Kyuhyun dengan kebahagiaan, membiarkan senyum merekah dengan gigi-gigi putih itu terus menghias dunia dan di nikmati semua orang. Bukan hanya dirinya. Agar mereka tahu, biar semua makhluk tahu jika pemuda bernama Lee Sungmin adalah sosok cantik nan mempesona yang mampu membuat Kyuhyun jatuh ke dalam jurang paling dalam hatinya.

"Sungmin-ah... bawa aku bersamamu."

Dan kata-kata itu menjadi penutup dari semua penderitaan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Nyonya Cho menangis meraung kala mendapati sosok anak tercintanya meringkuk di sudut kamar dengan wajah pucat membiru. Darah telah merembes kemana-mana saat kaki jenjang wanita paruh baya itu melangkah mendekati tubuh Kyuhyun yang terasa dingin di kulitnya. Tubuh wanita itu bahkan merosot sesaat sebelum suami serta anak perempuannya dengan beberapa maid datang berhamburan karena teriakannya barusan.

"KYUHYUN!"

"ASTAGA TUAN MUDA!"

Semua orang histeris kala melihat kondisi Kyuhyun jatuh lunglai dengan darah yang keluar dari kedua pergelangan tangannya. Tubuh pria tampan yang mampu membuat orang-orang takjub itu kini berada di pangkuan sang Ibu. Tanpa nafas dan juga tampak sangat menyedihkan.

" _Eomma_ ," Ahra –kakak perempuan Kyuhyun- memanggil ibunya yang terus terisak seraya mengguncang tubuh lemah adiknya dan memanggil namanya berulang-ulang kali. Mengungkapkan perasaan bersalah dan sakit yang amat besar melihat keadaan anak lelaki satu-satunya.

Perempuan cantik itu merengkuh cepat tubuh bergetar ibunya dan menangis pedih di sana. Sedangkan Tuan besar Cho tengah mencoba menelpon rumah sakit dan berharap anaknya masih sempat tertolong meski ia tahu itu mustahil.

"Hiks... Kyuhyun." Tuan Cho tak mampu lagi menyembunyikan kesedihannya saat ia menyadari anak lelaki kebangaannya telah pergi lebih dulu mendahuluinya. Ia jatuh terduduk dengan tangan bergetar yang menggenggam ponsel.

Sedangkan semua pelayan di keluarga Cho tak bisa menyembunyikan air mata mereka melihat pemandangan sosok Kyuhyun yang terbujur kaku dengan amis darah mengelilinginya. Terlebih raungan serta isakan dari Nyona, Tuan serta Nona muda mereka.

"Semoga kau tenang di sana Tuan muda," gumaman tulus seorang maid dengan air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya.

.

.

.

"Sungmin- _ah_?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh harap saat obsidian tajamnya melihat sosok pemuda bertubuh mirip Sungmin tengah duduk santai di bawah pohon rindang. Udara sejuk yang menyambutnya dan guguran daun-daun kering di sekitar membuat suasana kali ini terasa sangat nyaman. Ini semua mengingatkan Kyuhyun akan satu hal.

"Kyuhyun? Kaukah itu?" sosok bertubuh seperti Sungmin itu berdiri, berjalan lambat menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri tegak di tempatnya.

Manik keduanya terpaku kala mendapati sosok yang paling di rindukan tengah berada di hadapan masing-masing. Dengan sorot mata teduh dan penuh damba, tanpa sadar mereka berdua melengkungkan senyum haru.

"Astaga Kyuhyun! Akhirnya kau datang!" tanpa membuang banyak waktu Sungmin merengkuh tubuh tinggi Kyuhyun dan menerjangnya dengan sebuah pelukan hangat sarat akan kerinduan. Ia mencoba menyesap dalam-dalam aroma kayu manis yang menguar dari tubuh kekasihnya. "Aku merindukanmu," aku Sungmin jujur dan makin mendesakan wajahnya ke arah Kyuhyun seraya mengelus lembut dada Kyuhyun dengan hidung mancungnya.

Pria tampan itu tak bisa menyembunyikan tawa renyah dengan perasaan membuncah bahagia saat mendapati perlakuan manis dari Sungminnya. Ia juga segera merengkuh Sungmin dan mengeratkan pelukan hangat mereka. Saling melepas rindu setelah perasaan sakit menyiksa itu hilang terbawa angin. "Aku juga merindukanmu, Min-ah."

Sungmin terkikik geli mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun dan sapuan lembut bibir tebal itu di ceruk lehernya. Ia melonggarkan tautan mereka sejenak sebelum menatap Kyuhyun dalam-dalam.

"Tak ada yang bisa menghalangi kita lagi, kan?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lega kemudian mengangguk mantap.

"Tidak!" tegasnya. Lalu tanpa ragu lagi Kyuhyun menarik tengkuk Sungmin dan menciuminya dalam. Begitu intim dan intens, memberikan lumatan-lumatan penuh kasih serta rindu di dalamnya.

" _Aku mencintaimu, Lee Sungmin."_

" _Aku juga mencintamu, Cho Kyuhyun_."

~~END~~

YOSH! Kelar juga nih FF xD

Maaf karena TWINS dan Love Me, Please belum bisa update... akhir-akhir ini aku kehilangan mood nulis dan lebih suka baca FF dan novel-novel indah karya penulis Indonesia :D hehehe...

Mungkin aku akan semi hiatus setelah ini... rencananya pengen ngelarin TWINS yang masih sangaaaaaaaaat panjang -_- *maaf

Dan masih adakah yang inget Love Me, Please? Karena kalo gak ada yang minat aku akan langsung ganti ke FF baru xD #ditendang

Teruuuusss... gimana menurut kalian FFku yang satu ini? Gagal ya? T-T

Huh, aku masih sangat lemah dalam genre sedih-sedihan, jadi niatnya bikin FF ini biar tahu seberapa jauh/? kemampuanku buat FF yang ada adegan sadnya... jadi, boleh dong ya minta review dari kalian biar aku tahu sampai mana aku bisa nulis genre beginian/? ^^

Terakhir, terima kasih telah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca FF abal-abalku lagi...

Salam hangat,

KyuMinNa26 {}


End file.
